Counting the stars
by DataKenobi05
Summary: A young Obi-Wan questions his master about stars*Complete*


Counting the Stars  
  
This is just a short one-chapter story that I thought up in school today. It may be a tearjerker Enjoy!  
  
Coruscant's crisp, clean night air billowed through the jedi temple and caressed Master Qui-Gon Jinn's face.  
  
The force was pulling at the sleeping figure, wanting him to wake up. Reluctantly, the jedi opened his eyes and felt the force pulling his body farther into consciousness.  
  
After taking a moment to stretch, Qui-Gon found himself in the temple halls heading toward the gardens. The unseen force around the jedi was guiding him to the balcony.  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
Qui-Gon's apprentice was looking out on the horizon, deep in thought. His master's presence put a small smile on the young boys face and he turned around.  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"Padawan, what are you doing?"  
  
"Counting the stars." He said seriously.  
  
A small laugh escaped the large jedi as he watched his apprentice turn his attention back to the sky.  
  
"How many have you counted?"  
  
"Five one hundreds."  
  
"Five one hundreds?"  
  
"Yep. I count to one hundred and then hold up one finger, like this." He said holding up a finger in demonstration.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at Obi-Wan's system. Granted, the boy was only four years old and could only count to one hundred, but it amused him just the same.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan?"  
  
"What are stars?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought about it. He knew the scientific explanation of stars and what they are made of, but he decided to tell Obi-Wan a story.  
  
"Well, those are the marks of the jedi who went before us."  
  
"So the stars are jedi?"  
  
"Yes, they watch over us."  
  
"Oh. Then hows come some stars fall?"  
  
"Well, when the jedi fulfills its duty it becomes closer to the force."  
  
"What is the jedi's duty?"  
  
"To watch over their apprentice."  
  
"Oh. But what if an apprentice dies?"  
  
"Then they watch over the master."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Qui-Gon watched as the young boy yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Come Obi-Wan, time to go back to bed."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you when you become a star."  
  
Tears filled Qui-Gon's eyes as he looked down at his young apprentice.  
  
"I will miss you too."  
  
* * *  
  
"The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?" Obi-Wan asked, some what agitated.  
  
"Anikin's future is not yet certain." Qui-Gon said.  
  
Obi-Wan heard more words flow out of his master's mouth, but chose to ignore them.  
  
Almost absentmindedly the two jedi found themselves on the balcony.  
  
Qui-Gon put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder as the twenty-five year old padawan looked out on the horizon.  
  
Memories of that night twenty-one years ago filled Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The apprentice smiled and looked at his master, who had the same smile on his face.  
  
"Counting the stars master," he said, tears filling his eyes. Obi-Wan knew his master wouldn't be his master much longer. Qui-Gon was thinking the same thing and pulled Obi-Wan close to him.  
  
They embraced in a long hug, neither wanting to go. That was the last time Qui-Gon would ever see the night sky.  
  
* * *  
  
The next night Obi-Wan found himself on the balcony again.  
  
Alone.  
  
Tears softly ran down the newly knighted jedi's face. He was looking up at the stars thinking of Qui-Gon. He couldn't believe that just the previous night he was here with him.  
  
Now after the events of the day ended, Obi-Wan was able to reflect. He couldn't believe that Qui-Gon was dead. His master was killed.  
  
The light wind caressed his face wanting him to put those thoughts out of his mind. Then he remembered the first night he came to count the stars, and how Qui-Gon explained them to him.  
  
The jedi looked up and saw a star fall, almost immediately a new one took its place. The new star shone more brightly then all the others. It brought comfort to him.  
  
"Qui-Gon?" He asked in the star filled sky.  
  
The star seemed to wink at him.  
  
"Master?"  
  
Obi-wan turned to see young Anakin Skywalker, his padawan, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Yes Anakin?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and put a hand on his padawan's shoulder.  
  
"Counting the stars.  
  
~END~  
  
Hope you liked it=) 


End file.
